


The Repercussions of Truth or Dare

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare in the Slytherin girls dorm rooms, takes a severe turn when they up the stakes. (Marked as Underage - Characters are 15 and 16 - very close to being of age)





	1. Chapter 1

_"The repercussion of ugliness is endless."_ -Massimo Vignelli

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Florence said shaking her head as she sat back against her bed, the stone floor of their common room covered in a square green and black carpet and spelled to keep them warm.

“What?” Lucinda asked, sitting forward and looking at Florence. “You asked me! I told the truth, that’s the point of the game isn’t it?”

“Are you two playing that stupid muggle game again?” Emma asked, moving down the the end of her bed, tossing her book down onto the mattress. She folded her arms over the footboard, resting her chin on them as she looked down at them. “Such a ridiculous game. Without veritaserum you have no way of knowing if someone’s lying anyway, and your dares are always so lame.” She complained making Lucinda roll her eyes.

“Yes, well … I’m sure with your superiority in everything, you could come up with a better dare!” Lucinda said, silently daring her to join in. Emma sighed as she sat up on her bed again and moved over to where they sat, joining them in a three person circle.

“Fine … I’ll play on one condition. We up the stakes a bit!” Emma said. “How about, we add Veritaserum to the mix for truth … And a punishment if you don’t do the dare!”

“And where are we supposed to get Veritaserum from? I’m not stealing from ol’ Sluggy again!” Florence said, looking at Lucinda.

“No need.” Emma said pulling her bag out from under her bed and digging out a small vial. “I stole it from him after your last game, I thought it might make your next a bit more interesting.” The other two girls looked skeptical.

“Fine, I have nothing to hide.” Lucinda said and Florence shook her head but agreed as well.

“Good,” Emma said with a wide smile. “So before we distribute this … And we will, once we get to it, I have a dare for Lucinda.”

“That’s not how the game works. You’re supposed to ask ‘truth or dare’ and we’re supposed to pick one.” Florence explained, though she knew from last time Emma knew the rules.

“Well, considering Lucinda dared me to give her a dare, we’ll consider this me fulfilling my first dare.” She said looking at Lucinda with a smile. “Do you accept?”

Lucinda looked nervous a moment before she nodded. “Sure, fine. What is your dare?”

“First, your repercusion … If you do not do your dare … I will tell Peter Pettigrew that you’re secretly in love with him, and have been hiding your feelings for him since fourth year …”

“You wouldn’t dare!!!!” Lucinda said, completely shocked at the threat. If she did that, Peter would be following her around like a lost puppy for the rest of the school year, and into the next, possibly to graduation even. It would ruin her reputation.

“I would dare, unless you do your dare that is.” Emma said with a wicked grin. Lucinda sighed and looked away from her. She didn’t trust this, she should back out now. But right now she didn’t trust Emma not to do it anyway if she backed out.

“Fine, what is your dare.” She said making Emma bounce with excitement.

“Right now, Snivellus is sitting down in the common room, all by himself. It’s late, no one will come down, so your secret is safe with us. What I want you to do, is go downstairs, and give him a blow job …” She said making Lucinda grimace with disgust. “Get him off, and I won’t tell Peter, and the whole school, that you’re secretly in love with him.”

“Emma, that’s going a bit far.” Florence said. “That’s actually disgusting, who wants to touch greasy Snivelly Snape? Not to mention, he’s older than her.”

“That’s why it’s a dare isn’t it?” Emma asked. “Come on now Lucinda … It’s your reputation on the line. I can’t imagine he’d last very long anyway, maybe a quick three minutes, if that, and you’re back up here, easy peasy. You don’t even have to let him finish in your mouth. Let him clean up the mess.”

Lucinda took a deep breath as she thought about her options. Really, what was worse, spending a few quick minutes getting Snivelly off, or having nasty Peter Pettigrew following around for the rest of her days. The man could never take a hint, even with her saying no repeatedly, if he was told she had a secret crush on him …. God that would be so humiliating. And at least no one would know about Snivelly. Unless he told anyone.

“Fine.” Lucinda said getting up from the floor and she felt Florence’s hand grasp hers.

“You don’t have to do this. Lets just quit the game.” Florence said. “I don’t even want to play anyway.”

“If you don’t do it, I’ll tell.” Emma said in a sing song tone.

“I said I’ll do it.” She said, pulling her hand from Florence’s and quietly walked out the door. She stood out in the hall a moment, taking a deep breath. Snape was always so suspicious, she’d have to come up with a reason … She’d never had an interest before. But then, the entire school suspected she was a whore anyway. She supposed she could play that up, and if that were the case, Snivelly wasn’t likely to brag about it.

She closed her eyes a moment before she steeled herself, and went downstairs. True to Emma’s prediction, the common room was empty, save for Snape who sat in the middle of the couch, leaning against the back, a book in his hands. His greasy hair covered the majority of his face, his overly large nose sticking between them making his hair look like long curtains over his face. Such a strange, ugly kid …

“Hey Sn … Snape.” Lucinda said, almost calling him Snivellus, coming over and sitting on the armrest of the couch. Snape didn’t even bother looking up at her as he turned the page of the book. “What are you reading?”

“If you’ve never seen the DADA text book this far into the school year, I think you might be having an issue in that class.” He said, sounding rather bored and still not looking away from the book.

“Hmm, not one for small talk, are you?” She asked, sliding into the seat next to him. “Lets not beat around the bush then, you seem like the type that likes to get right to the point.” She said, her hand moving to his thigh. She watched his eyes slowly moved downward to her hand, almost suspiciously.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m just bored. My roommates are sleeping, it’s a Friday evening, and late enough everyone is in bed. I just want a little fun.” She said quietly, her hand moving up a bit.

“Fun?” He asked. “At my expense, let me guess … Your friends are in the stairwell, watching for my reaction. To see if I’d fall for it.”

“They aren’t in the stairwell, but you’re welcome to check if you like. I’m sure you know tons of sensory spells, you could detect someone in the room if you wanted to, couldn’t you?” She asked. “It’s just me …” She said looking down at his trousers. “And you.” She said moving her hand to his crotch, palming his soft cock.

“Stop it …” Snape said, pushing her hand away from her, and despite her disgust with him, she couldn’t help but feel rejected. Of all the people to reject her … This ugly greasy git didn’t want her? Well, she’d see about that …

“Why?” She asked, her hand going back to his crotch. “There’s nothing wrong with this.” She used her hand to brush his hair away from his neck, forcing herself not to grimace at how greasy it was. She leaned forward, her lips moving over his neck a moment before she moved up to nip at his ear. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a cock in my mouth …” She said, a small smile tugging at her lips when she felt his cock twitch against her hand. “I’ve missed it so much.” The book in his hands slowly lowered, and Lucinda took that as a sign to continue. She moved her hand to the belt of his pants, and she knew she had him. Hook, line, and sinker.

The book closed as Snape pulled his thumb out of it and she moved down onto the floor between his knees, his belt now open. She pulled the zipper down, his pants bulging through the gap of his trousers, and it was clear that he hadn’t taken Lily’s advice after the OWL’s the other night. His pants were just as nasty as they had been the other day, greying from being overwashed with dark clothing over the years.

“Why me?” Snape asked, looking down at her, sitting on her knees in front of him.

“I don’t see anyone else here. Are you honestly complaining?” She asked pulling his pants down, freeing his cock. He was bigger than she expected, but still about average. She imagined he’d have a small pencil like cock, but he didn’t.

“Skeptical. But not complaining.” He said watching her, wondering if she was actually going to do this, or if one of her friends was going to pop out. He couldn’t help but wonder where the joke was. She’d never expressed an interest before, but perhaps she was telling the truth and was just bored.

She shivered slightly with disgust as she took his cock into her hand, playing it off as anticipation before she leaned forward and gave it a slight lick. Just a few minutes, he won’t last long … She pulled her tongue away and stroked her hand over it. He tasted extremely salty, like sweat. A few minutes, and it would be over, she could do this.

She moved her mouth to the tip, closing her eyes as she took him into her mouth, and her hand tightened on his trousers as she heard him moan. She moved her mouth over him, back and forth, the taste of sweat slowly dissipating and slowly starting to taste more like her own saliva. She could taste his precome against her tongue every time his cock pulled out, and she took him back in again.

Snape watched as her head bobbed on his cock, and he to admit he was surprised. He hadn’t expected her to go through with it. So the little whore was telling the truth. Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t be so surprised, rumour has it half the sixth and seventh years have had her. He relaxed against the couch, allowing her to work over him, his hands threading through her hair and guiding her in a pace he liked.

Lucinda kept her eyes closed, moaning and bobbing her head over and over again. It had to be a few minutes already, and he was hardly even making any noise, his cock wasn’t pulsing that much, he wasn’t even close! But damn if this wasn’t affecting her. She hated to admit it, but her body was reacting just the way it should, despite her disgust. Perhaps that disgust was even what was turning her on … Maybe she saw it as a form of humiliation, having greasy Snively’s cock stuffed into her mouth over and over again. She shifted slightly, straddling his leg and rubbing herself against it as she kept sucking on him. God she was really getting into this … She pushed down on him further, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged, eliciting a moan from him.

She kept bobbing her head, her hand going to his balls as she shifted. Snape smirked down at her, and lifted his leg, resting his foot on the table behind her, watching as she rubbed herself against his leg while she sucked him. She really was a whore … He wasn’t even touching her and she was moaning and writhing on him, her body practically begging.

It had to be nearing ten minutes, and Snivelly still wasn’t even close to coming, and she was so wet it was driving her mad. This was so degrading. He wasn’t even doing anything to her. Hardly even touched her, why was she reacting this way. Was it because she had no choice in the matter? The humiliation? Did she actually enjoy being used by this disgusting, dirty, greasy …. The thought process was put to a halt as Snape shifted, his leather clad shoe moving between her legs and rubbed against her clit and she moaned, the sound muffled around his cock. She dared to look up at him, and she saw that insufferable smirk on his face, and she’d had enough.

She pulled off his cock with a pop, Snape looking down at her with a look of shock, as if he thought this was the plan all along. Get him riled up and leave. But no, now that she was this involved, this turned on, there was no going back now. She stared down at his cock, precome leaking from the tip and she pulled her pajama pants down, letting them fall to her ankles before stepping out of them.

Snape’s eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raised as she straddled him, rubbing her slick entrance over the underside of his shaft.

“What are you-” Snape wasn’t able to finish that sentence as she took his cock in her hand, held it to her entrance, and slowly sank down on him, both of them moaning, his eyes staring down between them as her head fell back, but oh did that hit the spot. Her hands went to his shoulders and she started riding him, her entire body moving over him as she slid up and down on his shaft. His hands went to her hips, unsure of where else to put them, he’d never done this before … She effectively had taken his virginity, without his permission. Sure he could have stopped her but … He had no idea what she was going to do. Had no idea she’d sink down on him so quickly.

“Let me know when you’re going to come.” She panted in his ear as she moved. She got no response so she smacked him in the chest. “Snape … Warn me when you’re about to come.” He licked his lips, lost in the pleasure of her around his aching shaft but he nodded.

His hands went to her sides, running up under her shirt, and pushing it upwards he pulled it over her head and onto the couch. She was completely nude over him, riding his shaft, her dark hair falling over her bare shoulders as he watched her breasts bounce with each movement.

Without warning, he tensed, her slick pussy still moving over him over and over again, riding him harder and faster as he reached the hardest orgasm he’d ever felt. He closed his eyes as ropes of come shot out into her, pulsating his pleasure into her and within seconds he relaxed against the couch, panting as her movements slowed.

“Did you …” She paused as she pulled back from him a bit, his cock still inside of her. “Did you just come inside of me?”

Severus licked his lips and said nothing as she pulled off of him, come dripping from her wet pussy and she looked absolutely disgusted. “I said warn me you twat!” She said, and he didn’t have time to move as her hand came at his face, slapping him across the cheek so hard it stung an angry warm red.

“You did …” He said, that smirk coming back to his face.

“You’re such an ass hole!” She said grabbing her shirt and pulling it on.

“I am.” Snape said, watching her as she dressed. He picked up his wand and cleaned himself up before righting his pants. “But I don’t remember asking you to ride me either. That generally comes with consent, you know. You should have asked first to take someone’s virginity.”

“Your … You’re a virgin?” She asked. She figured with how long he was lasting, he’d had to have in the past.

“Well, not anymore love.” He said, sarcastically blowing her a kiss.

“I still asked you to warn me! I’m not on birth control!” She said angrily pulling on her pants, feeling his come squishing inside of her.

“That’s not my problem.” He said picking up his book again and dodging as she tried to slap him again. “You’re the one who wanted to have sex, not me … I was just fine sitting here, reading my textbook.”

“I didn’t see you complaining!” She spat, before moving to the door, tears brimming her eyes. She couldn’t believe he’d come inside of her. She couldn’t believe she’d done that … She’d just had sex with Snape … That wasn’t even part of the dare! She’d just been so horny, and he’d been there, and his cock had felt so good, but … She entered the dorm room and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She went to the bathroom, wiping as much of the evidence away as she could, and with her wand cast a quick Aguamenti inside of her to wash away what she could. She knew it wouldn’t be good enough … There was still a risk. She’d just have to get tested in a few weeks, and in the meantime … Hope for her monthly.

One thing was for sure though … She should have picked the repercussion not the dare.


	2. Chapter 2

"People may not remember exactly what you did, or what you said. But they will always remember how you made them feel."   
-Maya Angelou

(8 months later)

Lucinda laid in bed in the hospital wing, laying on her side, tears rolling down her cheeks. Eight months … Eight long months of secrets, and baggy clothes. But today … Today everyone would know. And she would make sure as hell everyone knew! The only satisfaction she got, and it was a very slight satisfaction in such a shit situation, was the look he’d have on his face … 

She could hear the baby crying on the other end of the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was caring for him. Her head of house was required to be here, but he had not shown, not even the headmaster cared enough to come down. What did he care about a nobody Slytherin. Short of becoming a death eater, it was hard for anyone in her house to get the attention of the teachers. Bad behavior, and following Voldemort, those were really the only two things … 

She heard the crying getting closer, and knew Madam Pomfrey was bringing the baby closer. She didn’t even know what gender it was … She didn’t want to know, she didn’t care. She was just glad it was out of her. 

She closed her eyes, and turned her face away as Madam Pomfrey neared. “I don’t want it.” She said. 

Pomfrey watched her for a moment. “That’s okay.” She said quietly going over and placing the baby in a small crib. “Postpartum depression is entirely normal.” 

“It’s not postpartum depression. I don’t want it …” She said. “I never did!” 

“I see.” She said, sitting down in the chair next to her. “Would you like to take a few days. I think it would be best if you got to know your baby before you make any drastic decisions. This can be a very stressing time for-” 

“No … I don’t want to see it, I don’t want to look at it, I made up my mind as soon as I realized I was pregnant. I … Don’t … Want it. Ever.” She said looking up at her. 

“Still. I’d like you to take a few days.” Pomfrey said. 

“I don’t want a few days. Just give me the paperwork to sign, I’ll put the father’s name on the birth certificate. It’s his problem. He did this to me.” There was silence in the room and Pomfrey made no move to give her the paperwork. 

“Miss. Talkalot. Did the father … Did he force himself on you?” Lucinda opened her mouth to say yes, to give the bastard what he’d really deserved. But she paused. No, Snape was many things, but he did not deserve that. Rape was a punishable offence, fifteen years in Azkaban, if not more. She was mad, but she couldn’t ruin his life like that … Not when it had been her that had come to him. Her who had climbed into his lap. Her who had sank down on his cock and rode him to orgasm. 

He just hadn’t told her … Hadn’t said anything. 

“No. He didn’t.” She said, resting against the pillow. Pomfrey looked as if she didn’t believe it. 

“Lucinda, if he raped you, you need to tell someone.” 

“He didn’t rape me okay!” She snapped. “It was a stupid dare! Someone dared me to go to him and get him off, I could have said no. I was the one that went to him, I came onto him, I’m the one that took advantage of him! He didn’t even consent to me having sex with him, he just didn’t say no … But that’s not really consent is it?” She said resting her head back. It was something he’d said that had bothered her throughout her entire pregnancy. He was right, she should have asked. “If our roles were reversed … If he hadn’t asked first … Just like I hadn’t asked … That would be rape. Wouldn’t it?” 

Madam Pomfrey shifted slightly. “It’s a strange situation, to be sure. He hadn’t said no, nor stopped you.” 

“At that point, I don’t think he was really thinking properly, still … I told him twice to warn me before he-” She paused, realizing who she was talking to. “He didn’t warn me … That was all. The rest was on me.” 

“Okay.” Madam Pomfrey said. “You want to give sole custody to the father then.” She asked and Lucinda nodded. “Who is the father.” 

Lucinda was quiet for a few moments before she took a deep breath. “Severus Snape.” She said and she saw the look of near shock on Madam Pomfrey's face before she hid it. “I know …” She said to her look. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just … Not who I was expecting.” She said. “Do you want me to call him here.” 

“No.” Lucinda said. “If I’m okay to go. I’d like to talk to him in person. Give him the baby myself.” She said calmly. 

“Under the circumstances, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said, pulling out a small bundle of paperwork. 

“I have a right as the baby’s mother, to take it where I please, so long as it does not endanger the child. I am taking it to it’s father.” She said. “Where he will be looked after. If you want to have a word with him after, you can, but I am taking the baby.” 

‘The baby’ not ‘My baby’ It was a detail that Madam Pomfrey didn’t miss. Nevertheless, Madam Pomfrey nodded. 

“Alright …” She said handing her the paperwork. “Just sign this here, and this final one releasing him into the father’s custody. And when you speak to him, ask him to bring the baby to the hospital wing. I’d like a chat with him.” 

She nodded as she got dressed, feeling much better than she had after her labour late last night. She was happy that Madam Pomfrey had left this conversation to after she rested and healed some, mostly with magical assistance. 

“Thank you.” She said, filling out the papers and Madam Pomfrey gathered the baby and wrapped it in a brown blanket and placed it into a handheld carrier. So it was a girl then. A baby girl. She handed her the finished paperwork and picked up the carrier. 

“Be careful with her.” Madam Pomfrey said. She couldn’t help but worry about what would happen to this child, with two such young parents, one who most definitely didn’t want her, and the other … Well she wasn’t sure exactly how Severus would react. But she couldn’t imagine it would be positive. 

Lucinda walked down the hall, ignoring the looks she got, the stares that dropped down to the baby carrier in her hand. It would all pass. Those looks would turn from her, to Snape soon enough. She came to the Great hall where breakfast was being served, not nearly half the student body there. She saw Snape sitting on his own at the Slytherin table and walked directly over to him. He didn’t even see her, he was to absorbed in what ever book he had next to his plate. That was fine with her. She walked over to him, and without hesitation she placed the carrier down on the table with a hard thunk and was surprised that the baby didn’t start crying. 

Snape jumped in surprise and looked up at her before staring at the carrier. “What are-” 

“She’s your problem.” She said slamming the papers down onto the table. She knew she wasn’t being fair. She should have talked to him during her pregnancy, told him earlier, shouldn’t just be springing this on him least of all so publicly. She had planned on pulling him out, talking to him. But seeing him sitting there reading, as if nothing were wrong while she had spent a full eighteen hours pushing his baby out … It set her over the edge. 

“She … What?!” Snape asked looking up at her. “What are you talking about?!” 

“I’m talking about your inability to communicate oh … I don’t know … Eight months ago!” She said. “You can have Pomfrey do a test on her, but I guarantee you she is yours. She’s a month early, and rather small, lucky me it made it easier to hide, but no easier to push out! You did this to me, I don’t want her, she is now your problem. Sign the papers or don’t, I don’t care, you presently have full custody.” She said before walking away from him. Snape looked down at the baby in the carrier, almost stunned, the entire student body staring at him, waiting to see what he’d do. Even the teachers didn’t dare move. 

“Hey, wait a minute!” He said getting up from his table, his face entirely red with embarrassment. “Wait! Why didn’t you talk to me sooner?” He asked. “If you didn’t want it, why didn’t you get an abortion?” 

“Because I don’t believe in killing an innocent child over it’s father’s mistake!” She said. “Keep it, or don’t … I don’t care. I’m washing my hands of it, and of you!” She said, brushing her hands together as if brushing off dust before she turned on her heels and walked out of the Great hall, leaving Snape standing there dumbfounded. It was the Marauders laughter that brought him back into reality and he glared at them, seeing Lily shaking her head at him which just made his face burn even brighter. 

He looked back at the carrier, hoping this was a prank. Hoping there was nothing in it … She couldn’t really have hid a pregnancy for eight months … Could she? He took a deep breath, ignoring the giggles from around the Great Hall, the teachers now trying to get everyone to go back to their breakfasts as Snape moved over to the carrier. 

Sure enough, there was a tiny little baby wrapped in a thin brown blanket. It was a girl then … He sat down heavily in his seat, staring at it with his hand over his mouth, as if he didn’t know what to do. Like everything in his life just came crashing down and now centered around this tiny little being, and his life was rearranging itself around her. 

How could this have happened? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the Ravenclaw head girl looking down at him. 

“Come on, let’s take her to the hospital wing.” She said and Snape nodded following after her, the baby carrier held firmly in his hand, his books under the other.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Being a father is a choice. Staying true to fatherhood is a duty."_ -Joan Ambu

Severus sat in a chair as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the baby she’d taken from the carrier. His entire body felt numb as he waited. He knew it wouldn’t be long … The baby couldn’t be his … There was no way. They’d only done it the once!

Madam Pomfrey stopped moving her wand over her and a light appeared above her, changing from an orange to green to purple. It stayed purple and Severus looked at her wondering what that meant.

“Well,” She said wrapping the baby in the blanket again as the purple light faded away. “She is yours.”

Severus felt his heart drop into his stomach at that news. She was his … This was his daughter.

“Are … Are you sure?” He asked nervously. Honestly hoping it was some kind of joke. Some kind of elaborate prank. But he knew Madam Pomfrey would never go along with any type of prank.

“Yes, Mr. Snape. I am sure.” She said placing the baby back in the carrier and Severus’ head fell back against the wall behind him. “This is what happens Mr. Snape, when you have unprotected sex, surely you knew that.”

“But we just did it the one time.” He said, defensively.

“It only takes one time, Mr. Snape.” She said with a sigh as she sat down at a chair by the table across from him. “You’ve been excused from your classes for today, I’d like to discuss with you some options, since your head of house seems to deem it more appropriate to avoid the situation all together. Right now you have a decision to make, and it’s a very big decision. Rest assured no matter what you choose, you will not be judged for this decision.” She said and Severus nodded. “Do you want to keep her? You’re very young still Severus, far too young to be a father, you’re still a child yourself. This is your decision, but I will let you know that there are several adoption programs, and your daughter can go to a good home.”

“If I do choose to keep her?” He asked, staring down at the tiny baby in the carrier, fast asleep and unaware of the fact that they were sitting here discussing her future.

“Then you will finish your schooling here. You will take her to classes with you, with the exception of potions. Minerva has a free period during your potions class, I have spoken to her this morning. If you do choose to keep her, then Minerva will be willing to watch her during that period. For next year we will have to figure out something so that she is watched, perhaps she can come here for your potions period. We don’t want to expose her so young to potions fumes, it’s not healthy for her.” She explained and Severus nodded. “You would be provided with your own room, with a nursery, and the means to care for her, but that means you do also have to work for the things you need. Not much, an hour or so a day. The things she needs will be provided for you. The headmaster has agreed to help you in this way, by providing for her for your duration of schooling. He doesn’t wish you to leave to work to support her.”

“What if she starts crying in my lessons?” Severus asked.

“Then you will take her out into the hall, care for her as needed, and then rejoin your class. I would advise getting notes from someone in your class so that you can keep up.” She said. “It won’t be easy. If you decide to keep her, the next seventeen years will be the hardest you will ever face, and you’ll be facing them so young …”

Severus sighed as he watched her. And what was he going to do over the summer break. His father would kill him for sure. He knew his father would never harm the baby, but him? He’d be lucky if he’d be able to care for her after his father was done with him, and he couldn’t trust his mother with her while he recovered.

“I uh …” He paused looking away from her and at the table.

“It’s a big decision, I know Severus.” She said placing her hand on his. “You didn’t even know about this until just moments ago. It’s a lot to take in.”

Severus nodded. “I .. I’d like to give her to a good family. She deserves better than anything I could give her.” He said nodding shakily.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Okay ... If that’s what you want to do.” She said patting his hand. “I’ll take you to the adoption agency whenever you’d like.”

“I’d like to go now.” He said, refusing to look down at the baby in the carrier. She was so quiet that Severus couldn’t help but glance down at her just to make sure she was still breathing, and he felt a sense of worry come over him. He couldn’t understand it. This thing was hardly a few hours old, he’d just seen it, and he still felt protective of it. Still … He couldn’t provide a life for her. Not one he’d want for her anyway. He was scared if they didn’t do this now, he’d change his mind.

“Alright ..” She said. “Would you like to name her? The parents that adopt her have a right to change it, but most parents keep the name in respect.”

“No.” Severus said quickly. That was something he didn’t want to do. It was no different than naming an animal you couldn’t keep. It would make it so much harder to walk away from her.

“Okay.” She said pulling her cloak on and taking the carrier for him. It would be better if he distanced himself now. She could see that look in his eye, she knew he wanted to keep her. But he was making a very wise decision right now. He followed her to the floo and they left to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

_“The 3 C's of life: Choice, Chance, and Change._

_You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change.”_ \- Zig Ziglar

 

Severus sat in a plain chair, in an empty waiting room, his sweaty hands rubbing together nervously, trying to get himself to stop shaking. He tried to keep his eyes away from the baby, sleeping soundly in the carrier in front of Madam Pomfrey. It was a simple procedure. A couple who had been waiting for a baby girl had been notified, they had arrived before Severus had gotten here, they were already in there talking to … who ever, Severus didn’t know, about what he had no idea.

He took a deep breath and looked away from her again, staring at the wall straight ahead, his hands going to his knees and rubbing them on the material, as if that would make them stop sweating. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest so hard it hurt, and he could feel his body going numb. He didn’t even react as Madam Pomfrey’s hand went to his back comfortingly. He heard her say something but didn’t know what. He heard a small noise and looked down at her, moving slightly in her carrier and he quickly averted his eyes.

A few more minutes, and he’d be back in school, and back in his classes as if nothing happened. He rested his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair with a deep sigh. It bothered him how much this bothered him. He hadn’t even known this thing existed until an hour ago, it shouldn’t be affecting him this badly. But this was his daughter.

No … It wasn’t. He may have gotten her pregnant, but he was not a father … She would be another couples child, and it would be a couple he would meet briefly, that could raise her and take care of her. But what if this couple didn’t love her? What if this couple had their own child and put this little girl aside. What if she ended up with a couple like his own parents? That fear gripped at him, that even though he was meeting the parents today, they could just be acting, putting on a show. This child could end up with a childhood like his, or worse!

“Severus Snape.” He heard someone near the door call his name, but it sounded muffled, as if he were underwater. He felt like he was going to pass out. Was it possible to pass out from … What was this? Stress? Fear? He didn’t know, but he felt like he was panicking.

“Severus Snape.” He heard the name again, this time more muffled, and he felt Madam Pomfrey’s hand on his back again.

“Severus …” She said quietly. “It’s time to take her in.” Severus looked up at her, his breathing a bit harder than it should have been. He felt his vision dimming around the edges a moment before he shook his head.

“I …” He paused looking up at the woman who was waiting for them to bring her in. This wasn’t fair … She didn’t even have a name yet, he would never know her name. Or if she was okay. Or how she grew up, or see her off to school, or get married, or … Or do all the things dads are supposed to do. To do all the things his dad didn’t do with him. He looked down at her, his hands shaking and he shook his head again. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” He said getting up and walking away from the room and out the door. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t raise her on his own, but he couldn’t give her to some random strangers. And he knew an open adoption wouldn’t be an option. It would be to hard to see her as it was … But … If it was an open adoption … At least he’d know she was okay. He could be a ‘friend of the family’ and she wouldn’t be the wiser. But that wasn’t good enough … He couldn’t do that.

He reached the outside of the building and collapsed against the wall, tears running down his cheeks as he buried his face in his arms, his knees pulled into his chest. He knew it was childish to do, but he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. He had to calm down, he was throwing himself into a panic attack, and in that moment he couldn’t help but hate Lucinda for doing this to him. For not telling him during the pregnancy, or perhaps for telling him at all.

If she hadn’t told him, then he wouldn’t have known the wiser. It was so easy for her to walk away from her … To drop the baby in front of him and brush her hands of it, and he didn’t understand how she could do that. To just walk away … She’d known of her existence for eight months, carried her through that, gave birth to her … He hadn’t even gone through all that and already he felt a paternal pull towards her, to protect her, to care for her.

He heard the door open, and Madam Pomfrey came to sit down next to him, the baby carrier on the ground next to her. She was silent a moment as he tried to calm himself.

“Are you alright?” She asked, when he’d finally calmed to a reasonable degree. He shook his head in the negative. No, nothing about this was alright. “Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?” She asked. Severus was silent for a few moments. He should give her to this family … Or at least meet them … They could be the best thing for her … What could he offer her? A lifetime of poverty, that was what. Sure he would have the resources to care for her while he was in school, but she would be a year and a half by the time he graduated. And if he didn’t find a job right away, what then? And what of this summer? He was seventeen, he could get an apartment for the summer, find something on a two month lease, but what were the chances of that? Finding one he could afford?

This was insane. Severus took a shaky breath and looked up at Madam Pomfrey, his nose and eyes red from crying. “I can’t do it …” He said. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, I don’t know how to be a father, but … I can’t just hand her over to someone I don’t know.” He was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey smile.

“You just took the first step into knowing how to be a father.” She said with a slight chuckle. “You’re worried about her, and you care for her. Or, at least you care for her enough to be scared she might end up with the wrong people.” She said kindly as Severus rested his head back against the wall. “Every new parent starts out terrified, and it’s not likely to get easier with time. Parenthood is one big stream of constant fear, but there’s also joy … Joy in watching her grow, and learn, and make her own decisions, and develop her own personality.” She said. “Like I said Severus, your decision is your own and we will respect any decision you make. Whether that’s to go back in there, sign over the papers to this couple … Or to return to Hogwarts with your daughter. That is entirely up to you. But it is a lifetime commitment to this little girl. Bear that in mind. It wouldn’t be good for her to grow attached to you, for you to decided a year or two down the line that this is too hard for you and to let her go then.” She said as Severus nodded. “This will be the hardest thing for you to do, but it is possible.”

“I can’t take her to my parents place during the summer.” He said looking up at her. “You don’t know my parents … My father would … He’d …” He stopped and he looked away from her, not knowing how to voice this. He’d never told anyone about his home life before.

“I’m sure your father will be angry, but once he see’s the baby-”

“It’s not the baby I’m worried about. My father wouldn’t hurt her … Not this young. But if I do go home, he’ll be angry. I already know he’ll beat me, and he’ll do me a good one for this … If he does, I wouldn’t be able to take care of her until I recover. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done so, and for lesser offences. I … I can’t take her there … Not to that environment. I wouldn’t want her there even if my father didn’t do anything to me.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, glad she was finally hearing about his home life from his own mouth. Prior information she’d received from his physicals when he returned. The bruises and broken bones he’d excused away as accidents … She knew they hadn’t been, or at least suspected, but when she brought the information to the Headmaster, nothing had ever been done, because Severus had never said anything.

“I will talk to the headmaster about accommodations over the summer, given the situation."

“He won’t help me.” He said looking down at the baby in the carrier, her hands moving in her sleep. “He doesn’t care about anyone from my house … Why would he bother wasting his time?”

“He will help you, and I will make sure of it. There is an infant involved in this case, and if he can’t put his house prejudice aside for that sake, I will see to it personally to go above his head. It could cause him quite enough trouble to have a pregnancy at Hogwarts, I could make it much more difficult on him if he doesn’t comply. I’m not above threats!” She said making Severus smile slightly.

“I can do this.” Severus said, looking down at the baby. “I can … I’ve handled worse …”

“You’d like to keep her then?” Madam Pomfrey asked, and Severus nodded.

“Yes … I’d like to keep her. I want to raise her right … I want to raise her the way I wasn’t.” He said pulling the carrier towards him, and pulling the blanket down just slightly to see her better. His daughter, asleep and happy with life. Warm and content in her blanket. And he’d do everything he could to keep her that way.

“Then there is a few orders of business we need to take care of …” Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. “And the first on that list … Is a name.”


	5. Chapter 5

_"I am aware that I am less than some people prefer me to be, but most people are unaware that I am so much more than what they see."_ -Douglas Pagels.

Severus sat at a table, the rest of the paperwork filled out except for one line. “Name.” He sighed as he tapped his quill on the inkwell. He’d been sitting here for a half an hour, and Madam Pomfrey had gone on to do her work for the day, leaving him to think. But honestly … He had no idea what to name her.

This was something she would have her entire life, this was his first big decision that would impact the rest of her life. He sighed and tossed the quill down, looking down at the little baby, still asleep in his carrier.

“Is it normal for her to sleep so much?” He asked, looking up at Madam Pomfrey, who looked up at him with a slight smile.

“She was born a month early. She’s got a month of catching up to do.” She said coming over to the table to sit with him a bit. “Don’t worry, she’ll be making enough noise soon enough you’ll be wishing she was sleeping this much. She will need to eat soon anyway, so I’ll show you how to feed her when that time comes.” She said looking down at his paper work. “Have you thought of a name yet?” She asked and Severus shook his head.

“No, I want to give her a good name, but I can’t think of any.” He said.

“Is there anyone you care about? You could name her after someone.” Madam Pomfrey asked. His mind instantly went to Lily, but that would be foolish.

“Not really.” Severus said, looking down at her again.

“No family that you care about?” She asked. “Maybe a character from a book?” She asked, knowing he liked to read a lot. Severus kept watching the little baby in her carrier, her hands moving and her feet moving slightly in her sleep and he smiled softly. She really was adorable, even if she did look like a small wrinkly alien. But what does one name a small wrinkly alien that will grow into a woman that hopefully does not look anything like him?

“Not really.” He said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, propped up on the table. He paused, staring down at her still. Well, perhaps that wasn’t entirely true. He had cared about his grandmother, on his father’s side. She was a very kind lady, even if she made him eat the old mints out of her purse. He had been sad when she’d died, but he had been so young he hardly remembered her. Still, he remembered her being a nice lady, and he remembered being sad when she was gone, so he had to have cared about her. It was sad to think about really, that she was the only person he could think of in his family that he cared about, or who likely cared about him.

“Amelia.” He said suddenly. “Amelia Briar.” He said and Madam Pomfrey smiled again.

“That’s a fine name.” She said as Severus picked up his quill, and without thinking further of it, he wrote down “Amelia Briar Snape” on the paper, the black ink turning gold for a moment before dimming into a dark shade of brown.

“Millie for short.” Severus said, though Amelia was already short enough it didn’t need to be shortened, he remembered his grandmother always prefered going by Millie. He closed up the papers, sealed it, and handed it over to Madam Pomfrey who served as an intermediary, since Severus was not permitted to leave the school grounds on his own.

“It’s a very pretty name. She looks like a Millie.” She said with a smile. “Is there a reason you chose this name?”

“My grandmother.” He said with a nod. “I think it’s a fitting name. I remember her being quite the spitfire, I imagine she’s going to grow up similarly.” He said making Madam Pomfrey laugh.

“I’ll take these papers in for you, and when I return I will show you how to hold her, and how to feed her, and change her.” She said.

“Change her?” Severus asked, and once again Madam Pomfrey laughed.

“Yes, change her. Her diapers aren’t going to change themselves you know.” She said chuckling again. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you a good spell to block out the smell.” She said laughing at the look on his face as she left the room, leaving Severus with his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Shame should be reserved for the things we choose to do, not the circumstances that life puts on us."_  
\- Ann Patchett

Severus paused outside of the great hall the next morning, Millie held in one arm, his books sitting in the carrier in his other hand. He closed his eyes a moment and looked down at her, fast asleep in his arm. He could do this … He was used to judgement. It wasn’t anything new. He took a deep breath as two Ravenclaw girls walked past him, staring at him and giggling as they went into the great hall.

Severus shook his head and went in, a few eyes immediately darting to him. The people staring at him increased in number as more people noticed him, but he ignored it as he went over to the Slytherin table, past Lucinda who was staring at him, almost fearful. He ignored her as he went to sit down in his usual seat. He placed the carrier on the seat next to him, and with his free arm, pulled the books out and placed them on the table, before placing Millie into it, his bag going down onto the floor at his feet. He continued to ignore the stares as he started eating, hearing people whispering. They’d all get over it soon enough, it was just something strange and unusual to be seen at Hogwarts. But they’d get used to it.

He didn’t even bother to look up as Lucinda sat down across from him. “What are you doing?” She hissed.

“It appears I’m eating breakfast. As you should be doing, classes are going to start soon.” He said, picking at his toast.

“You very well know what I mean!” She hissed. “Why is she here?”

“Because I’m here. I can’t just leave her in my room by herself, now can I?” He asked and Lucinda banged her hand on the table, causing a few more people to look in their direction.

“Stop playing dumb, Snape. It doesn’t suite you.” She said. “I mean, why is she still here in Hogwarts.”

Severus sighed and dropped his toast onto his plate and looked up at her. “Because you didn’t want her … You barged in here, dropped her in front of me, and walked away without even so much as telling me about her prior. She already had one parent abandon her she doesn’t need another!” He hissed, making Lucinda actually flinch.

“I thought you’d take her to the adoption program!” She said. “Not keep her! You’re not old enough to be a parent, you’re not even an adult yet!”

“I am an adult, legally anyway. I’m seventeen as of last month.” He said.

“That doesn’t matter … How do you think you’re going to be able to care for a child!” She asked.

“What do you care? You wanted nothing to do with her. Walk away, you did it so well yesterday!” He said, his voice raising slightly. “You gave me full custody by signing my name onto that birth certificate, by not signing it yourself, you resigned all rights to her. What I do with her, is my business, and my decision. You have no say in the matter.”

“I didn’t say I did. But I feel like you’re doing this on purpose so that I would have to see her in every class I have with you, and every time I see her in the hallway.” She said, still keeping her voice low.

“Oh, is it hard to see her? Are you scared you’re going to feel some guilt about it? Feel regret for giving her up? Or are you already feeling that regret?” He asked, leaning forward on the table slightly.

“No … I still don’t want her.” She said, refusing to look at the carrier beside him. “It’s just a constant reminder of what you did to me.”

“She.” Severus said flatly.

“Excuse me?” Lucinda asked confused.

“It … Is a she …” He said clearly annoyed. “And I frankly don’t care what you think, but I didn’t do anything to you! You make it sound like I forced myself on you, and I didn’t … You came to me! As I recall, as I stated before, I was perfectly fine reading. I even said no … You were persistent.”

“Well I didn’t ask for you to cum in me.” She said low enough that no one else could hear.

“I didn’t ask for you to have sex with me!” He countered quietly. “You didn’t ask even ask my permission.”

“You still liked it.” Lucinda said, looking away from.

“Oh, and that makes it okay does it?” He asked. “If someone were to rape you and made you enjoy it … Would you still think that’s okay because you liked it?”

“I didn’t rape you.” She said, glaring up at him.

“Of course you didn’t. The only reason why it isn’t classified as rape, is because I’m male, and you’re female. Had our genders been reversed than it absolutely would have been. Consent to one act, is not consent to another!” He said. “Anyway, how it happened doesn’t matter anymore, what matters is the fact that she is here, and I have no intentions of leaving her. She’s my daughter, I am her father, and I will raise her!”

“You can’t do that-”

“I CAN DO THAT!” Severus yelled and one of the Professors at the front asked them to be quiet, but Severus didn’t back down. “I CAN DO THAT BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME THAT ABILITY TO DO SO! YOU PUT HER INTO MY HANDS, AND MADE HER MY RESPONSIBILITY. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MAD WHEN I TAKE ON THAT RESPONSIBILITY INSTEAD OF ABANDONING HER LIKE YOU HAD!!!!” By this point, every single set of eyes in the room where on them, and not a single person said anything. Severus pushed his plate away from him and stood up, collecting his book. Lucinda’s face burned bright red at his outburst, but she supposed she’d deserved it after dropping her off so publicly in front of her. She shook her head and looked away from him. “You don’t have to be involved with her, you don’t even have to look at her if you don’t want. But don’t you dare try to tell me what I should have done, when you can’t even stand to look at your own daughter!!” He said picking up the carrier and leaving the great hall, leaving her there red faced and embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus entered Transfiguration, ignoring the stares and the whispers the accompanied him. This was his first class with his daughter in his class. Knowing his luck, after being silent all morning, this would be the place she’d start crying. 

“Alright class, please take your seats.” Professor McGonagall said, moving to the front of the class. “And turn you full attention to the front of the room, and away from Mr. Snape or his daughter, I’m sure you’ll all have time to oogle later. Now is the time for learning.” She said, pulling most of the students attention to her. The class went on as usual, the students learning how to transfigure an owl (one of the schools owls) into a two thousand page book. Bonus marks for any student who could produce writing inside of their book. 

The class went by peacefully, until halfway through the class it was finally disturbed. A large ball of paper hit Snape in the back of the head, bouncing off of him as he turned to see James and Sirius giggling like a couple of school girls. The paper landed inside Millie’s carrier, right onto her face and landed on the blanket next to her. 

Snape looked down at her and picked up the little ball of paper as her hands started moving. “Shh, it’s okay.” He whispered, but still, within seconds her face was scrunching up and she started crying loudly. He sighed as he picked up his bag and the carrier, everyone now staring at him as he quietly left the room, Millie screaming as loud as she could. On the way out he threw the paper hard at James, who actually had the guts to look guilty … Perhaps even ashamed. 

He took her out into the hallway and moved half way down, well away from any active classes and sat down on the ground, sitting against the wall. He put one of her thin blankets over his shoulder, pulled her out of the carrier, placed her against his shoulder and started rubbing her back. She wasn’t hungry, and she wasn’t dirty, she was just upset that she’d been hit with the paper. He doubted it even hurt her, but it was something strange and unusual and she didn’t know what it was … So of course it scared her. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He whispered to her, leaning his head back against the wall as he rubbed her back, making soft soothing noises, and he was glad the hallway was empty. It was a full five minutes before her cries turned into soft little whimpers, her nose whistling slightly as she breathed. He pulled her away from his shoulder, laying her gently on his crossed legs, his hand still supporting her head, neck and shoulders. God she was so tiny … 

He pulled out a soft little tissue and rubbed it over her nose gently, the whistling stopping as he cleared her nose. “There see … The world’s not so bad.” He said, though to be honest he knew that was a shit faced lie. The world was horrid, and in desperate need of change. He just hoped that change would come by the time Millie was old enough to realize just how horrid the world was … He hoped he could protect her from it for as long as possible, and if he could, he would for her whole life. 

But he knew she would be smart … She would be … She was his daughter after all. She’d figure things out for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily sped up her pace as she moved through the hall, catching up with James and Sirius. “Go find Remus, I’ll catch up. Meet you in Charms.” He said and Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes before heading off down the hall, muttering something about being whipped and making a whipping noise. 

After Sirius was gone, Lily stopped in front of James, glaring up at him angrily. “That was really mean what you did today!” 

“I know, I hadn’t meant to hit the baby. But if he hadn’t turned like he had, it would have-” 

“James Potter, don’t you dare give me any excuses! You said you would stop picking on him, and I believed you!” She said frowning angrily. “I gave you the benefit of the doubt and then you go and pull this?!” 

“It was just a piece of paper!” James said with a shrug. “It didn’t hurt anyone! McGonagall didn’t even say anything, or even say anything when she saw him whip it back at me!” 

“I don’t care what McGonagall did, or didn’t do! You upset that baby, and in doing so you made Severus miss twenty minutes of his class. Don’t you think he’ll be missing enough just taking care of that child’s needs, you had to go and make her upset?” 

“I didn’t do it on purp-” 

“I don’t care whether you did it on purpose or not! You threw the paper on purpose! You are going to find him, and you are going to apologize!” She said, knowing full well that both of them have a spare right now. “You can try the library to start.” She said going to walk away from him before he could argue. 

“What’s the big deal though … If he misses a bit of class. It’s not like he needs school.” James said shaking his head. “Git’s just going to join the Death Eaters when he leaves, and even if he didn’t, I’m sure his parents would more than provide for him and their grandchild.” 

“Prov - …” Lily paused, looking back at him. “What are you talking about?” She asked, confused. 

“Do you honestly think Snape’s better than though pure blood parents would ever let Snape or his child starve, he’ll just go home after schools over, probably have some servant care for his kid while he’s off running around with his friends and-” He stopped mid sentence as Lily advanced on him so quickly he backed up as her finger jabbed him in the chest. 

“Let me make one thing clear to you James Potter!” She said shoving him back into an alcove so they had some privacy. This conversation suddenly became very private. “Severus Snape does not come from a pure blood family! He’s a half blood, and from a very impoverished home! Why do you think he’s so skinny? His mother doesn’t work, and in fact hardly uses magic anymore, she’s so sick lately I’m not even sure she can! His father was laid off three years ago from a job he will never get back, and what little money he makes he squanders off on alcohol! Their townhouse is falling down around them, Snape can hardly afford his own school supplies.” She said. “I’m telling you this because I trust you enough to know you’re not stupid and going to flaunt it to anyone around the school, and I’m going to demand that you not tell your little friends! But don’t you dare assume what his life has been like when you know nothing of him! He’s going to struggle to take care of that baby … So you can get that silver spoon out of your head and shove it back in your own mouth!” She said, leaving James standing there speechless and quite numb.

Sure he’d seen Snape’s state of dress, but he’d always thought it was just some stupid vintage style he had going on. Old pureblood families, ones that hadn’t stepped into the modern age like his own, tended to like old things, like Snape’s old outdated robes. 

“I didn’t know that …” James said. Sure he’d never cared about Snape but … There was now an innocent baby in the mix. 

“Of course you didn’t … Go find him and apologize!” She said. “And then leave him alone or so help me I will break up with you!” 

“I thought you weren’t even friends with him anymore.” James said frowning slightly with confusion. 

“I’m not! But I don’t have to be friends with someone to stick up for them, even if sometimes he doesn’t deserve it!” She said, her mind going back to the last time she’d tried to help him. When he’d called her the M word. 

“Alright … Alright. I’ll apologize.” He said leaving the alcove and heading down the hall towards the library. He paused and turned towards Lily. “Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me.” He asked and Lily groaned, shaking her head as she headed off to her next class, which she was now late for.


End file.
